Acts of lust
by Admiral Smutler
Summary: In this new series we explore depravity at its finest, this is not for the faint of heart or the sensitive of feelings, unless those feelings re carnal, in that case, you're free to enjoy or even throw out suggestions within reason.
1. A Steamy Detainment

The heat was murder today in this July afternoon, one hundred ten at its highest with barely any wind to speak of and not a cloud in sight for the foreseeable future. Detective Rachel May cursed mother nature for being an uncaring bitch as she stood under an overhead fan, her hair while usually cropped in an organized bob-cut was now frizzy and sprouting out everywhere, her suit was drenched in sweat, it stuck to her skin like it was glued down, making every movement uncomfortable and showed off everything she had underneath. Normally she'd take a bit of pride standing in front of her mirror, weighing and feeling her Double D cups. She took major pride in how the boys and married men at the station would always find a way to ogle her tits, they'd then pretend they were looking at something else before breaking their necks to watch her ass strain against her pants. Though now it strained too tightly for her preference.

She had been down in this ghetto waiting for her prey, a mob enforcer named Tony Monroe, a real upstanding piece of shit that she had been investigating for months now. Tony was the proprietor of a used car dealership with a rap sheet almost the length of his arm, for a supposed car dealer he was fit enough to be a body builder, he either liked his steroids or when he wasn't selling hot cars to hoods, he was working out with a strict regimen.

He did the new age Italian ganger stereotype justice, a white beater shirt that clung to him like a florescent screen, wearing jeans even though it was hellish outside, like she'd be one to talk though, and of course, his hair was slick back with oil but even that was sticking out in various places. She had his handcuffed behind his chair, unless he could bend both the cuffs and the steel, they were cuffed around he wasn't going anywhere. The table in front of him had damming evidence of his involvement in selling several hot cars to some unsavory characters that liked to play old west on the streets with stolen cars.

She had plucked him off alone, she didn't want black and whites because she wanted a personal snitch, she could have him under her thumb, except he was proving to be very resilient to her suggestions of giving her some good info. He was probably afraid of getting two in the back of his head or having a rent-free stay in the bottom of the bay with tuna for roommates.

"Think about it Tony, use that block on your shoulders for something useful," She slammed her palm against the table and pointed to his mug in three of her pictures, "I've got you looking at not just jail time but life in prison with all the charges I could slap on you, you'd be shitting in a bag and trying to remember why your grandkids don't visit before clocking out. If you snitch for me, you'll get some good rapport, maybe even some charges dropped when its all said and done."

He rolled his eyes, flicking some sweat everywhere with a shake of his head, like he was a shaggy dog, "You've gotta arrest me first sweetheart, and this right here would get me out of it, I'm unlawfully being detained without my rights read to me in an inhumane environment, I think that's how the lawyers will say it."

She smirked crossing her arms, "But who'll believe you, a two-time crook looking at a long time behind bars when you get that third strike, the rest is just sweet crème in the cannoli baby. Give me some info I can work with and we'll see about witness protection, at best."

He pursed his lips, brown eyes meeting keen vibrant green, she thought for a moment that he was finally seeing the light and would give her the juicy details that would make a good bust, "I want a lawyer."

Rachel sighed, cursing under her breath as she turned her back to the crook and walked towards the mirror, with all this heat her makeup was starting to run, especially her eyeliner mascara. The detective removed a handkerchief from her pocket and lightly dabbed underneath her eyes, a bit of make up accompanied by batting her pretty greens was all she needed to convince this dumb lout that she was having car trouble on her way to a meeting. Even after she had detained him Tony was eyeing her ass from behind, probably thinking she was watching him from the corner of her eye, though she doubted the pervert cared if she called him out on it.

Whether it was the heat, or something else far more primal, the young and upcoming detective had a very unconventional thought in her mind an over how she was going to win over the blockhead crook. Rachel slipped out her lipstick from her suit jacket pocket, with a quick pop she was lining her lips with the blood red stick of wax, she presented her lips to herself and felt satisfied with her handiwork.

"Going on a date or something? And here I thought we had something special." Tony said with a half-hearted taunt, he felt like a kenneled mutt watching a pure-bred bitch getting gussied up for a dog show. What really perked his attention though was when he saw the detective drop her lipstick.

"Oops." Rachel said in a playful tune, she smirked to herself as she decided to play on Tony's baser instincts with her natural feminine physique.

The enforcer's eyes nearly left his skull when the detective bent herself ass over heels to pick up her dropped piece of makeup, like before when he had been eyeing her plump, round little apple ass when she was pretending to check her car's engine. He was hook line and sinker, thinking he'd get a bite of that apple. Yet here he was now, watching the detective present that juicy meat as she bent forward, since her pants were so tight, he could also see her panties making an outline between those luscious cheeks.

He licked his lips when she knelt down, exposing a little bit of the small of her back and the helm of her pants sliding down a little further to accentuate this firmness of her cheeks. Tony shifted uncomfortably as his half-hard on went rigid along his leg, he however kept his eyes following the detective's tick cakes formed along her pants when she stood up, he grunted when she turned around, suddenly the salesman found the grey wall to his right interesting.

Rachel grinned smugly as she sauntered over him, Tony taking quick glances at her swaying hips, she felt her loins moisten with a steady low burn as she teased the gangster. She lightly tapped the table with her finger, taking up a seat on the edge in front of Tony, parting her legs so he'd get a good look at the soaked V her pants made up towards her honey pot, "Tony, lets be adults for a moment. I want info to make a nice big bust-"

"You already got one, May, looking for two sets?" He said with a smirk, his eyes focusing on the wet white blouse she wore beneath that bothersome suit jacket. Instead of getting offended or chastising him, she shrugged off her jacket instead, sighing with exaggerated relief as she ran her hands down her waist, towards her pants. She had his attention now.

"Thanks for noticing, though, Lord knows how you boys like your toys," Rachel brought her fingers along her almost translucent shirt slowly, leading with her finger tips as they pressed into the shirt, she lined them underneath her breasts and gently pushed up until her shirt rode up, then let them fall with a loud plop despite her bra, "like I was saying-"

Tony felt his heart race as she leaned forward, her left hand with the softness of an angel felt along his knee and down his fly, his breath hitched when she brought her nose to his chest, taking a long whiff until her lips barely grazed his ear, "-lets be adults here. I want a bust, you want something, or somethings too…let's make a deal."

The detective leaned away from Tony and playfully circled the top button of her blouse with her index finger, she made sure he watched the button slip loose, then the next, and the next, and the next until her bra was now visible. She squeezed her breasts together as sweat lined the top, and her pink perk nipples pressed against the fabric with strained desperation. Rachel loved that thirsty doggish look men would get, the rustling fabric against her tits only made the sizzling feeling between her legs all the more intense.

"Give me a few pieces of information, and I'll take off a few pieces, maybe even take a few pieces off of you, then, we might even have a mutual exchange to deal with the heat, capeesh?" She asked with a flirt in her tone, rubbing her index fingers over her clothed nipples, the minor friction only intensified her burning lust. Sure, he was a scum bag crook, but he did take care of his body, and how often could a girl tie a guy down without him being a fat freaky business man and her a leather clad dom?

"That sounds real good, real good…" He eyed the sweaty detective with a carnal hunger, she was a fine little piece of ass for certain, but how many guys could lay claim to curling a cop's toes when she's practically begging for it?

Rachel tugged on the middle strap of her bra, leaning forward just slightly to give her soon to be snitch a good look at her steamy hush puppies, "Well, the girls and I are waiting~"

Tony licked his lips at the prospect of taking those hot tits in his mouth, they made sinking to the bottom of the bay with cinder block shoes seem like a very distant punishment, "There's this big shipment coming in, by boat down the harbor."

Rachel teasingly took her time with the last few buttons, parting her blouse, showing off her sweat droplet covered taunt belly, she shimmied off the rest of her blouse just to shake her covered rack just out of reach from the crook. She went a step further as she reached behind her back and unbuttoned her bra, though much to Toy's vocal displeasure it didn't fall off as her other hand coupled with sticky sweat kept her soft fleshy mounds covered, "C'mon baby, tell more, get specific for me."

Tony kept his eyes on the scantly covered funbags as he pursed his lips thinking back to the last group get together with the boys, "Pier fourteen, big cargo ship called the Stout, she's from Vietnam and has got over a dozen containers that hold some very precious cargo. The kind of cargo that the more polite society wouldn't really approve of."

She leans back, taking a longing husky breath as her taunt belly was sucked in, accentuating her serpentine figure. Rachel's Double D's sat proudly with pretty pink nipples seemingly winking at Tony, yet out of his reach as his tongue fought to stay in his watering mouth, "I hope you actually have something in those pants, Tony, steroids don't help down there."

The gangster frowned and shifted in his chair, his whole-body tensing, "I got more than a mouthful for you, bitch!"

"Temper, temper," The detective crossed her arms over her breasts and wagged her index finger with a frown, "keep that tone playful or I'll leave you for the strays running around. I was just having some fun Tony, don't you also want some fun? Maybe play around with the girls, give them both some kisses~"

He grunted and shifted uncomfortably as she grasped her pink dials, twisting those perk teets just out of his reach, the detective mewled longingly as she groped herself, wiring her eyes shut as she flicked the pink nubs, "Yeah, just having some fun, I'm just a bit touchy is all."

"Hmmmm, I can be touchy too~" Rachel purred with a snicker as she leaned forward to run her hands along Tony's bound arms, groping his thick corded muscles, he gave her a flex here and there along his abs as she tore his white beater in half. Her tongue lashed out between his pecks and ended when she went around his collar, planting her firm cherry colored lips around his collar. Tony groaned slightly when she sat herself on his lap, grinding along his leg as her hands felt all along his shoulders.

Rachel kissed behind Tony's ear as she started feeling along his lower belly as she found his belt buckle, she whispered into his ear hotly as she wrestled the buckle loose, "I'll give you a little treat for being a good boy, but I still want more info if you want the full grand prize~"

"Mmm, yeah, whatever you want, baby." He hadn't felt this much anticipation since his first strip tease, she might be a pig, but she was one that knew how to get his sausage throbbing.

She managed to open his belt up, unclipping the button at the top, but the frustrated growl he gave her when she took her sweet time pulling his fly down just made the detective burn down south. With a curious endeavor she felt along his underwear, feeling the heat along the sweat covered undergarments, she grabbed ahold of his throbbing hot meat and purred, "So you do have something after all, relax your legs real quick."

Tony did as she asked and though he was still bound, there was a certain smug sense of pleasure he took in how he had a detective rolling his pants off, though he was slightly put off when she kept his undies on, "You are a cruel temptress."

Rachel slid back over his lap, though this time her suit pants ground over his barely clothed cock, the thug unintentionally groaned as she in steady strokes dry humped him. She pleased him further by shoving his face between her hot melons, his lips and tongue pressed against her sternum.

The detective moaned throatily as Tony took no time to lick at her sweat covered chest, he leaned back and eagerly latched onto her left nipple, sucking the pink pert piece of meat like it was his life line. Rachel steadied herself with one hand gripping his muscular shoulder, the other cuffing the back of his head as he suckled her teet. She let go of his head as she nudged her other breast against his face, grinding her hips harder as her sex ached with desperation for some sort of release.

Tony rolled her titty between his tongue and lips, pulling back to stretch it out and get a girlish whine from the horny detective. He caught her opposite nipple and sucked it like a straw, pinching it between his lips, but he then grazed it with his teeth, latching down as the detective gave a shrill whine. Mercilessly he ground the little nub as she bucked her hips, his tongue rolling the piece of flesh tortuously against his pearly whites.

"Mmmm- nnn, ahhh-" Rachel whined as Tony tugged on her sensitive nipple, she rubbed her clothed burning pussy as it started soaking through her panties against his barely clothed rod. Tony released her poor right nipple but bit into the greater portion of her breast, she dug her nails into his shoulder as he swirled his tongue around her sore nipple, as he chewed her soft breast, grinding her pale flesh red. Again, he released her breast, then licked all along the red teeth marks as Rachel mewled with her eyes wound shut. Her breath hitched when he snapped down on the original tit and ground it between his teeth, tugging on the pink flesh as it turned red.

He pulled away from her breast for a moment, panting slightly, but Rachel hungrily smashed her red lips against her snitch's mouth. Tony leaned into her kiss and invaded the detective's mouth, getting a surprised stifled breath as his tongue forced hers to submit to his oral dominance. Rachel's eyes flickered as she involuntarily moaned at the forceful assault, her chest heaved as air left through her nose, her tongue struggling to overcome her more experienced quarry.

She had to force herself to stop before giving into her carnal desires, she still had a bust to get, "Okay, fwooh, treat time over big boy, now, what's in those containers?"

Tony frowned but nodded as he licked the cherry lipstick from his lips, "Guns, lots of 'em, the kind street toughs like to play live action Battlefield with. Some crates, the blue painted ones, they got the kind of shit a junky would sell their souls for. So, what do I get now? I was kinda enjoying the girls, you were too, May."

The detective smirked as she undid the top latch to her suit pants, she zipped her fly down slowly as Tony tried to peer further to get a better look at her sweat transparent white panties, he must've seen her dark patch of hair with the wolfish grin he had, but she had more of a show planned. Rachel did an about face, hooking her thumbs between her pants, and with a sway here and there, pulled her pants down to her knees with her swaying ass just mere inches from Tony's earsplitting grin.

"That's the stuff, baby, that's the stuff." He could smell her arousal, even seen the sheen of sticky liquid soaked through her panties, "The guns are for the Eastside Rippers and Downtown Sinners, they're going to play with their pop guns at the end of the month more than likely."

Rachel reached behind herself to grip the back of Tony's head and moved back a bit more to give him an up-close view and a sampling of the grand prize. With his nose between her seat, he breathed in the feminine musk and salty sweet arousal, his tongue couldn't leap out faster to lick up the sticky substance along her panties. His lips gripped the thin fabric, tugging it in to suck her womanly nectar from her panties, he nearly tore off the thin underwear as they fell to Rachel's feet and desperately lashed his tongue out against her out lips.

The detective caught her bottom lip between her teeth and bit down as she felt his tongue barely trace her soft peach, her own arousal got the better of her when he licked along the inside of her asscrack and nibble on her steamy buns. She grabbed the table's edge and pulled it forward more until she backed her ass right into Tony's awaiting face, she sat herself on the table with her legs out in a split as he instinctively lunged his face into her presented pussy, giving her a flat tongued lapping across her slit.

Rachel nearly cried out as he lapped her up like a dehydrated dog, she felt her sex simmer every time his tongue made contact, like water on a hot pan. She grasped his head and smothered him against her bush as he sucked her clitoris like it was a cigarette between his lips, inhaling her musk as her short cut bushy patch tickles his nose. Her back arched when he catches her sensitive precious love nub between his teeth, grinding it far more gently then he had done to her tits, rolling it between his teeth. Tony sent his tongue between her slit to lap up all the gooey goodness she had to offer, he slurped her pussy like a cone of shaved ice to get at her sap.

The detective fondled her own breasts for further sensation as Tony paid her delicate peach special attention, her back arched when she felt his tongue wiggle between her folds, in rapid lust and in clockwise patterns to drink her dry. She felt that magic sensation happening way too quickly, she barely had a chance to rein herself in before arching her back, spraying the gangster in the face with her orgasm as her whole body shivered in delight as she let out an ear pleasing carnal scream.

She panted as he lifted his face from between her legs, face soaked, licking his lips with a smug grin as he dove back in and ate her like she was his last meal. Rachel gripped the side of the table as Tony sucked on her labia, alternating between her lips, taking long drags between her slit, then kissing her clit with primal aggression. Her toes however curled when he felt his tongue poke between her cheeks, prodding at her untouched asshole curiously, poking at the clenching flesh as she reached down to rub her own clit.

Again, she caught herself getting too into it.

Rachel actually slid backwards on the soaking table, much to Tony's confusion when she pulled the table back its old spot. That pout on his face however left him when she went to her knees and pressed her cheek against his stiffed barely clothed meat, she pressed her nose against his under and took a deep drag, keeping eye contact as she slipped his boxers off quickly.

"Back to business now, big boy~" She purred as both hands gripped his loaded weapon, gently her hand closer to the tip jacked up and down as her hand at the base copied the same motions in reverse.

"Ohhh, fuuu- that's the stuff, yeah, Robby Mattia is heading this one, he's a bigshot Lieutenant." Tony groaned, leaning his head back as she was finally giving him the attention he wanted, "Tall, black hair, he's not in your books, he runs the cleaners on ninth but frequents several other places too."

Rachel let go of Tony's throbbing meat, but before he could complain she gave it a new home between her delicate breasts, she wrapped her arm around her big girls and squeezed his steaming dog between her oven fresh buns. She bobbed up and down off her heels, her plump end cushioning against her ankles, as she craned her neck with an eager tongue.

Tony took in a sharp breath as he felt the detective's tongue circle around his glands, licking the sweat mixed pre-cum that lined his head, she moaned as her tongue simmered in his salty taste. Eager to see how far she was going, he began spouting off all he could, "He has lunch at Lucky Angelo's, they run the prostitutes in the area, they collect their extra dough after midnight!"

Rachel released his cock from her breasts but planted a long drawn out kiss on his cock, leaving her bright red lip imprint on the head, "Luca Pietro owns the laundromat that Robby get's his suits from, he also cleans bloodied goon clothes whenever they get back from a whacking!"

She held his cock up diagonal as she brought her tongue against the underside of his sensitive glands all along the raphe of his cock, swaying her touch to each side before she split down the middle of his sack, Rachel gave each ball a sloppy wet kiss as they started to tighten.

"Red Joe does racketeering in his workshop, I get my cars checked there and Robby takes his cut, lousy prick!"

The detective giggle as she scooped one ball between her lips, she suckled gently with a low moan, batting her pretty eyes up at Tony as she opened her mouth wider to take in his whole sack, gargling his meats balls in her mouth. Her tongue circled around them weighing each individual testicle on top of her taste buds inside her mouth before going through the motions of swallowing around his beanbag before she spat it out with a wicked tongue wriggle against the beanbag.

"Oh baby, fuck- Christian Salvatore imports all sorts of Devil's lettuce through his flowershop, Bobby likes to score some brownies now and again to take the edge off- ohhhh, fuck-"

"Mmmm-mah! Mmmm-mah! Tell me more about this shop – Mmmmmm-mah!" Rachel demanded as puckered her lips and started lining the underside of Tony's erect, throbbing hot meat with her sloppy crimson lips. Every time her petite lips would meet the rigid cock with a sloppy kiss, she could feel the heat radiating, heat that made her tongue moisten, swimming around her mouth so much that she had to swallow to keep from drooling. Between her legs she was rapidly rubbing her sopping pussy, her juices were flowing down her legs and pooling at her knees, she could barely take the burning, aching lust she felt with her baser instincts demanding she find satisfaction.

"The flowershop is just a front for the weed buis that those airhead fucktards at the university love to puff! Argh, the Don owns all of them, Bobby's supposed to show off the guns for him at the docks! He'll be there!"

A big smile came to Rachel's face, and she could see the sense of dread wreath Tony's face as he realized what he just did. He glanced down but before he could respond Rachel had taken his cock between her lips, she wriggled her tongue on the underside of his head, tickling his dick as some pre-cum started to flow, he hissed as she sucked her lips tightly around his glands. He was in deep already so why now go all the way?

"He'll be hard to miss, white suit and fur coat, smug looking fuck." Tony groaned throatily as Rachel slid him further in her mouth, sucking and stroking him with her tongue as spit started to leak from around her mouth, "Domencio Raffele Stefano, rich bastard has a whole closet full of leather shoes from the old country!"

Rachel opened her mouth further, her teeth barely above Tony's skin as she experimented throating him, she breathed through her nose as she started to choke him down, the least of what he deserved for literally handing her the career making bust of a lifetime, "Gulkh! Gulkh! Gulk-pfft, gulk, gulk, gulk!"

She started bobbing her head back and forth as she made it her goal to deep throat him for a reward, her fingers rapidly and noisily attacked her sex as she wanted to feel it fuck her into next week, "Fffffffftp, gulkp, cuuuk- blergah, fffffffftp-"

Tony bit his bottom lip as he felt the detective's tongue snake its way past her lower lips to guide her, he got stiffer at the sounds of her choking and gagging his cock down her throat, "That's it, deeper, fucking deeper!"

"Gulkh! Gulkh! Spfffffft!" Rachel breathed through her nose as she got as far as she could, her throat was filled, and her tongue could touch the base, but her vision got fuzzy. She pulled off with a loud gasp for air, starring at the spittle covered hunk of meat between her eyes, she rubbed herself harder but it just wasn't doing it, she wanted more, "Its your lucky day Tony, you gave me all I needed, now I'll give you what you want you want."

He stared down at the detective with a bewildered look as she reached into her pockets and fished out her hand cuff key, she slipped into his hands and licked her lips, "Take your grand prize, take it now!"

She threw caution to the wind as she downed half of his meat in one go, sucking him like she was sucking out venom, her mascara was running from her tears as his steamy salty cock slid over her tongue and down her throat, gagging Rachel as she fluttered her green eyes at the snitch as he fiddled with his cuffs.

"Yeah, that's it you fucking suck that cock you little teasing bitch-" He grasped her head and stood up, angling downward he forced himself down further than Rachel had been able to choke down, until his balls were flushed against her chin, he brought his hip back and forth in a short rhythm as his whole rod was outlined inside her throat. Tony curled his fingers through her hair as he thrusted angrily over the detective's tongue and down her throat as she gagged, "-through your nose, through your fucking nose!"

Rachel sat back on her heels with her knees split as she let Tony facefuck her, she drew in wisps of air as fucking made spittle flow freely down her chin, she was now fingering herself at the rhythm he dominated her. Tony pulled out from her mouth and smothered Rachel's face with his spit covered cock, he held the detective's head steady as he tapped his salami against her nose and shoved his sack back into her mouth, tea bagging her as she shook with an orgasm, gargling her moan around his sack, sputtering spittle rolling down her chin.

Tony pulled his balls from her mouth and immediately started to rapidly deepthroat the teasing detective as she fell back on her ass and could only hold herself up by her hands with his forceful fucking, "You like getting your face fucked by your Snitch? You like it the taste of this dick? You little slut, fingering yourself like a bitch in heat, you wanted my dick the moment you saw me!"

Rachel's eyes rolled, she was starting to black out but luckily Tony pulled back far enough for her to breathe, his cock still filling her mouth as he jacked his length rapidly, "Get ready for that mouthful I was talking about detective cocksmoker!"

With a great grunt he fired his white hot sticky load into her mouth, Rachel barely had to time to react as her cheeks puffed to manage the overflow of hot salty goo filling her mouth, she kept her mouth open as Tony jacked out the last few thick globs before going slightly limp, "Stir it around for me baby, show me how much you love it."

Rachel did as she was told, stirring her tongue through the white lava that began to overflow her mouth, she took a gulp, then another, until she could take one last great big gulp to drink it all down, panting as it settled in her guts. A salty film remained in Rachel's mouth as she swallowed it down in a few other gulps, she panted with her eyes stinging for her residual tears and makeup, but she still looked up at her snitch expectantly with her lustful appetite still unsatisfied.

Tony wasn't done as he pulled her to her feet, she barely reached his chest as he looked down at her. He took her chin into his hand and shoved her onto her back, the snitch held her legs open as he collected her sap between two fingers, testing the clear white stretching mucous. Rachel sucked in her lower lip in anticipation, those two fingers slid right between the detective's Venus mound as his free hand slid past her breasts and around her throat, his fingers explored her tight contracting peach as she let out another ear pleasing throaty moan despite his grip.

"You like that, eh?" He wriggled his fingers and her body twitched ecstatically with a yelp, her head turned outside of his grasp, her lips formed into an O as her pussy sucks his fingers in, "Grand prize, huh? You want me to fuck you, you little cock sucking champ? Let's see you handle this!"

Rachel's back and shoulders arched as Tony began to rapidly finger fuck her, hitting deep into her sopping peach, he spreads his fingers to elicit a scream of delight as he ground his knuckles up against her labia, his fingers searching for that one magical spot that would have her begging for more like a bitch in heat. Rachel shrieked when his fingertips found her G-spot and rubbed furiously, pressing down into her flesh as she grabbed Tony's shoulders to steady herself in an incline as she squealed breathlessly.

His rapidly moving fingers savaged her hidden pleasure point, she was panting like a dog with as her body started to shake, she ground her teeth as spittle flew from her mouth. Rachel started spraying around his fingers, yet Tony wasn't stopping, he kept on pressing down on her G-spot and rubbing her clit with his thumb, "That's it, keep on cumming May, soak my fucking fingers with that cunt juice."

Fresh tears fell in rivers from the detective's cheeks as she started to sob uncontrollably, she was cumming so much that it hurt in a good way but hurt nevertheless, Rachel whipped her head back and raised her ass off the table as another orgasm rippled through her body, she writhed around on the sticky wet table with shameless ecstasy. Tony removed his fingers but aggressively slapped Rachel's pussy, make her buck on the table from the sudden strike, her lungs bottomed out when he suddenly motorboated her cunt, keeping her split open with his thumbs holding her sopping mess open for him to vibrate.

"OH FUCK!" Rachel cried out in a sore voice as she involuntarily squirted, her hips shook violently spraying Tony in his face once more, not that he minded with no signs of relenting his assault on Rachel's outright boiling pussy. She grasped his head when he peppered her sopping mess with kisses, he pressed his open mouth against her labia and wriggle his tongue like a burrowing worm before leaving her spread legged on the table

Tony took a second to admire the panting detective's humiliating state, her face all runny with spit, cum, tears, and streaks of mascara. Her breasts covered with his bite marks, and now she lied with her legs shaking spread eagle with her reddened pussy gaping slightly. He went around the table and held her head hanging over the table, watching the way she'd pant with her chest rising and falling rapidly.

"I bet the whole neighborhood heard you getting eaten out, shit, you scream louder than a whore getting broken in." He pumped his now half-flaccid erection and forced it into her mouth, getting into a steady rhythm as she gagged with the sudden intrusion, her tongue flailed in disarray when he got harder and longer down Rachel's gullet.

Despite her orgasms she still wanted more as she arched her knees for balance, she grabbed his thick corded thighs as he throat fucked her in a more slow and steady rhythm,  
Gulkh, gulkh, gulkh- spppft, gulkh, gulkh-"

Tony squeezed down on the detective's throat, almost grasping his own cock through her flesh until she couldn't breathe, his sack smothering her nose, a smug grin came over his lips at the thought of smothering her with his cock and balls, but that was just too risky for a man. Without warning he pulled back, watching the cop sputter and cough, he took his place back between her legs but pushed her legs back until her knees were beneath her breasts.

Rachel breathed huskily as she saw Tony lay his cock out on her belly, it had admittingly been a few years since she really indulged in vaginal intercourse, years flew by when you work a job like hers, sure there were some oral flings that she had with some guys but no one stayed around long enough or deserved to stay long enough to get the full prize. Tony earned his through snitching and pure chance.

He pressed his prodding end against her lips, pushing forward only slightly enough to get a whine out of her, "Tell me you want it, tell me to fuck you raw."

The detective's core burned with anticipation, her stinging tits were erect beacons as her arousal sprung anew around Tony's prodding cock, its heated touch alone made her aching lips scream with lust, "Fuck me, fuck me, fuck me! Just do it-ahhhhhhh- fuuck!"

Tony sunk his length halfway through, grunting as the detective's, tight, juicy meaty pussy offered minor resistance to his girth, almost like he was deflowering her. He pulled back and slammed down balls deep, relishing the scream that rippled through the room, he pulled back half-way in another long stroke and slammed down meat for meat as he stretched the detective, gripping Rachel's legs for support, he fucked her in shorter choppy motions with his balls slapping the underside of her ass. Her eyes were wrenched shut, Rachel's toes curled as the burning pain simmered away into unadulterated joy, like when she had her first at prom.

Tony grinned as he fucked his frustration into the formerly teasing detective, seeing her smug face contort into a meek lusting bitch in heat, her tits bounced back and forth so teasingly that he just had to punish them both. Both hands squeezed her fleshy mounds together and he snapped both nubs between his teeth, grinding her sensitive tits, sucking them between his teeth as she cried out and squealed. The snitch growled viciously as he released her nubs from his maw, slapping he detective across her cheek and grasping her throat with one hand, his other grabbing the table edge to slam into her pink meat harder, "You tight fucking little pig! Squeal for me baby, fucking squeal! Argh, fuck you're tight than a fucking nun!"

"Ohhh- Ahhhahahhhha! Fuck! Fuckfuckfufu-ahhhh- ohhhhhh!" Rachel struck her nails into Tony's back as he fucked her like she'd never been fucked before, her sizzling sex stung like fire as he started to stretch her like she was a virgin, sculpting her pussy into his personal toy. That thought entertained her, being manhandled, used like a personal fleshlight for the man she had handcuffed to a chair, getting his grand prize of fucking her into a squirming cockstarved slut.

Tony lifted her off the table and leaned back slightly, to fuck Rachel's legs slid down his side as with her own weight brought her down on his cock, lifting her up by her ass with his rippling biceps only to let her slide back down with him thrust in up barely, "Oh fuck baby, fuck!"

Rachel's legs wrapped around his sweat covered back as she came again, her head lolling back with a throaty moan as Tony fucked her like a piston, frantically with a groan he set her back on the table then pulled out his twitching dick, he jacked it with a held breath and forced the detective back on her knees and speared her mouth with his cock, "Fuuuuuck- fuck- taste your cunt you little whore, drink that shit down, clean it up bitch~"

The detective braced her hands against Tony's hips once more as she swallowed load after load, suckeling steamy hot cum and sizzling salty yet sweet sap, her own cum slid along her tongue, the tongue she used to massage the thick hot rod to spew a few more salty squirts. Rachel held her mouth open and tongue flat as Tony wiped his cum covered cock across her taste buds, he dipped down her gullet so her lips could scoop up the last of her cum from his semi-hard on.

"Like the way you taste? Like a salty peach," He once more manhandled her by the nape of her neck, pressing her face against the sweat and sap covered table, "lick it up, get a good taste you messy bitch."

Rachel felt like she could try anything right now, her tongue lapping up the sticky substance, its salty sweetness sliding past her lips eagerly, despite the gut feeling she shouldn't be giving so much power over to her snitch, sure she let him fuck her because she wanted it but she wasn't some cheap street whore for him to dominate though, it was stimulating to be taken with force but she wasn't going home with him. Her thoughts however went to mush when he strokes familiar territory with his thick fingers, the detective cooed when Tony's finger stirred her honey pot like a whisk, but her heart quicken when those fingers slid between her asscheeks and knocked against the background.

She bit her bottom lip as he spread open her lushes apple ass and pressed his thumb against hole until it allowed his entry, "Take a few deep breathes and relax that ass, or don't, either way May, I'm gonna fuck your ass."

The detective had never tried anal, sure a finger or two helped get a girl close to launch off, but she never thought she'd take a dog there. She fell forward, her cheek against the wet table as he knelt down behind her and spat between her spread cheeks, with two fingers he rubbed her sap all around her orifice, it winked every time he tempted it with a finger. Rachel gasped, grasping the end of the table when Tony held her tight asshole open, spitting into it but also shoving his mouth between her cheeks and wriggled his tongue in the opening to lube her up, she shivered when his tongue swirled clockwise, again with a counter turn.

She grasped the table until her knuckles were white, his cock prodded her until it gained entrance, he grasped her by her scalp and growled huskily, "I'm going to make you fucking gape, the whole damn neighborhood is going to hear you screaming yourself hoarse."

"H-hold on, wait a minute Tony- I don't do anal-" Rachel stammered, feeling her tight orifice expand then clench around his glands, the mushroom tip going no further than half a finger. For a quick second she thought he was listening to reason when he pulled out, but she cried out when his open palm slapped her asscheek, "FUCKING SHIT!"

Tony forced her to lie against the table, kicking her legs further to the side so she barely stood on her own and threw another open palmed slap to her ass, he reached down to his pants with a grumble. With his belt in hand he bent it in half and went to flogging the detective's perfect apple bottom, watching with sadistic glee as her flesh trembled with every strike and she'd cry out with a shrill shriek, "That, is for teasing me with your little ass."

Rachel gripped the table's end until she was sure to bend the metal, another leather snap made her sob into her shoulder as her ass stung something fierce with every strike, "That is for making me sit in that fucking chair! That is for trying to cheat me on my grand prize, my idea of a grand prize is fucking every hole baby, so spread your ass for me or I'll warn everyone about the sting you want to pull!"

Tentatively, Rachel conceded as she reached back with both hands and gripped her cheeks, the last thing she needed was for this whole ordeal being for nothing only because Tony didn't get what he wanted. She sucked in her trembling lower lip as he hot dogged his cock between her cheeks, rubbing against her wet asshole, she hissed when he felt the red angry welts, "That's better, here it comes now, relax."

Rachel mewled with her cheek flushed against the table, Tony had a firm grip on her hair as he eased his cock in her ass, it was a strange sensation, like a reverse dump yet for some reason she was dripping, her pussy was on fire, reminding her of the first time she masturbated to a picture of Ryan Gosling, she wanted to touch herself but her hands were firmly on the table's edge now in a death grip. Tony did it for her, rubbing her sopping cunt in sloppy circles, he lifted her head up so she could see herself in the mirror and the smug look on the mob man's face, "You like being assfucked by your snitch, bitch? You're dripping like Niagara Falls, my fingers are swimming in your syrup."

He fingers from her pussy, grinning at her lone whine, Tony holds his fingers in front of her face and smeared them all over her lips, "Clean it off."

She didn't resist his oral fingering when he pushed them into between her lips, she sucked each salty finger the way she had sucked him off, her toes curled as she barely scraped the floor as his cock had finally squeezed through her as far as his hips would let him.

Tony gave her ass a firm smack with an open palm getting a shrill cry from Rachel, he slapped her thick muscular flesh again and her ass only squeezed his cock harder, he cuffed his hand under her peach and held out the viscus goo in front of her, "You are a little whore, what sort of cop sucks cock, drinks her Snitches cum, creams when he fucks her cunt, and gets ready to cum from being ass fucked?"

Rachel said nothing as she glared with a flush of anger, then screamed when he slapped her ass again, shoving his cum covered fingers in her mouth, nearly making her gag from the forceful grip he had on her tongue, "What's the matter Detective Cocksmoker? Cum on your tongue? You fucking love it though, don't you? Who's your daddy? Come on, say it."

His fingers left her mouth, Rachel coughed with a fresh intake of air and glared at Tony's reflection. He didn't take kindly to her silence as he pulled his hips back all the way to the head and rammed forward with a grunt, making Rachel scream like a little girl, he rammed again, and again, head to base until she sobbed an answer.

"What was that? Couldn't hear you."

"Y-you're", She sniffles, blinking away her hot tears, "my d-daddy."

Tony watched her in the mirror as he sunk his cock down slower in a gentler rhythm, rocking back and forth, exploring her burning insides "Yeah, that's right, I'm your daddy baby, your big dick daddy, play nice and I'll make you cum like a faucet again."

Rachel whimpered as he prodded deeper into her sore ass, sniffling from the searing, throbbing pain. Tony slid his hands up to her breasts, cuffing her melons, pulling them up and down, pinching her delicate abused nipples inbetween his fingers as the tips pressed into her breasts. The pain slowly began to dissipate, his prodding struck a sensitive nerve bundle that made Rachel gasp, his cock picked up tempo, repeatedly striking at the same angle, hitting the same bundle, "Ohhh, mmmmphhhmmmm, yeah~ there, right there~"

Tony started to pick up on his rhythm, slapping his hips against her beaming red ass with gusto, "Fuck, I'm getting there too, one last fuck baby, one last fuck!"

He went back to rubbing her dripping pussy, eager to make her cry out one more time with one last intense fuck. Tony held her head up as he watched her face twitch with pleasure, Rachel's mouth curled into that large O, her eyes were wired shut with more of her tears streaming from the intense fucking, she however blinked them open when Tony started thrusting with both hands on her waist. She watched him buttfuck her through their reflection, watching herself enjoy having her ass remodeled to enjoy his thick girthy footlong fucking her into another noise complaint level orgasm.

That was the last straw.

Tony removed himself from Rachel's burning ass, he held her asscheeks open and watched with smug satisfaction as her red swollen orifice contracted, staying open for the most part. He slid his cock back into Rachel's abused pussy and got back into his fast, choppy rhythm as the detective heaved and gasped for air between her sobs as she felt her sex getting ready explode again.

"Fuckfuuuhh, ahhh, fuck! Here it comes, here it comes you krispy creme eating bitch, I'm gonna fucking glaze that baby maker- ARRRRGHHH! ARRRRGGGHHH! FUCK!"

Rachel's whole body convulsed as she came with another hoarse scream, she lost her sweaty grip on the table's edge as Tony wrapped his arms arm around her waist and thrusted like a mad man. She felt his hot cock twitching in her cervix, firing his white hot lava into her womb with frantic thrusts, he held her tight as he stirred his cock in her counter clockwise to the way he frantically rubbed her clit, pinching it in synch with his final shots as she fell against the table that was covered in their sweat and cum.

Rachel panted like she had been through training all over again, her whole body pulsed with a mixture of exhaustion, pain, and blinding pleasure. She closed her eyes when Tony pulled his limp twitching cock back with a loud, plop! He tapped his thick meat against her ass as he examined his handiwork, her asshole was gaping and glistening with spit and vaginal lube, Rachel's loosened pussy had her juices and his cum leaking down her quivering thighs.

"You were a good little fuck, Detective Cockholster," He slapped her sore ass to elicit a weak yelp, with two fingers he dug through her twitching pussy and scooped out globs of their cum, getting weak moans out of Rachel with every scrape of his fingers, "Open up, get that that extra protein you loose slut."

She barely resisted when his cum filled hand cuffed over her mouth, obediently she slurped and licked his hand clean, licking between his fingers with her wriggling tongue. Tony slid his other hand from the base of her ass to the middle of her back in a soothing massage. Rachel groaned pleasantly at the gentle touch, but stifled a scream when he covered her mouth and nose, she struggled viciously for a moment to get a gulp of air before his thick arm wrapped around her throat and pulled her back against his chest, "Easy, easy now baby, don't want to hurt you too bad, just let. It. Happen."

She tried to scream but his thick arm was already under her Adam's apple, he could've easily snapped her neck or just add a bit more pressure to end this, but he wanted the last word, "Thought you were real smart, huh? Blackmailing me, kidnapping me to be your snitch and then be a little fucking tease and think I'd let you get away with it!? You little dumb whore!"

Rachel gagged and coughed as he barely let her enough air to breathe, her eyes stung as her body cried out for oxygen, the mob man reached down between her legs and rubbed her sex raw as he choked her, "Bitches like you need to be taught a lesson, that's why you did this huh? You wanted a real man to fuck you, but you wanted to be in control until you wanted me to takeover, that's why you uncuffed me, you wanted this."

She threw elbows but he was flushed against her, she managed to jump back but he slammed her ass on the slippery table, her legs sliding in place as she kicked, "Don't worry babe, I'll give you what you want, my boys will give you what you want, and the girls will make you into our best street girl! Spreading your legs and making me money!"

Tony groped her left tit, pinching her nipple until it hurt before letting go, he shoved his hand between her legs and did the same to her clit, "That's what the piercings will feel like, you'll be our top little toy to rent out- but don't worry, I'll still play with you, I'll help train you baby- now, shhh, shhh, sleep for daddy."

Rachel felt his grip tighten, her sight started to dim when out of pure desperation she caught a bit of his arm skin between her teeth and bit savagely, and like a band aid, ripped off a patch of skin.

Tony released his grip to scream as blood spurted, he could barely react as Rachel grabbed him root and stem, squeezing until there was a pop. Tears and pain blinded him in ungodly agony, allowing Rachel to knee him in the solar plexus to wind him, she grabbed the back of his head and slammed the bridge of his nose into the table's horizontal edge.

Rachel slid of the table gasping, slipping as she steadied herself on the interrogation chair, she summoned strength through rage, fear, hate, and the drive to survived as she bludgeoned Tony's head until he was just spraying blood and twitching nerves. She lost her strength and the chair, collapsing on the floor after her adrenaline left her, leaving her in blackness.

By the time she woke, it was getting cool, to cool for her to be caked in sweat with her naked body exposed. For a moment she glances at Tony's unsightly corpse with pity, not for him, but the fact that such a body had to be wasted with a lowlife inhabiting it up until the end, she needed to fix this situation quickly.

Months later…

Detective Rachel May reclined onto her bed with a deep sigh of relief from another day in court, long and arduous, but rewarding in its own right as justice was being wrought. She had set up a recording under the table she had been thoroughly fucked on, of course, only she knew of this recording thus used it for refence if she needed to remember a name. The info Tony had was well and truly a career maker, the whole mob had just been brought to its knees thanks to his snitching, every listed name was now looking at time behind bars for their crimes whilst she was looking at her future.

It was a shame on how poor Tony had to go, tortured by the mob, head caved in, and finally had been burned with enough gas to bring the whole building down, to the prosecutor, it was a case of a caught snitch getting a flamboyant death to discourage anyone else for squawking.

She pursed her lips bringing up the footage she had collected from the magic shop trick mirror she had installed to catch Tony's confession on tape for the same purpose as her recorder under the table, now, she used it simply to enjoy herself. Her laptop played with the spliced audio through her earbuds, she slipped he pink panties she wore off and stroked her pussy gently. Back bare against her pillows, Rachel rubbed a nipple to the sight of her one-time criminal pornstar fucked her in the air.

Rachel closed her eyes for a moment as her fingers sunk in to try and fill a gap they never could fill properly, she thought about the moist noises his cock made when it pistoned her like a jackhammer.

"Fuuuuuck- fuck- taste your cunt you little whore, drink that shit down, clean it up bitch~", She licked her lips at the memory of all the salty sweet fluids she sucked off of Tony's prick, the way he used her open mouth to wipe it off on her tongue, absentmindedly she flailed her tongue as she imagined his cock being right in front of her.

She fast paused the video, reaching over to ger night stand, from the drawer she brought out a vibrator with a bottle of lube. Making sure it was nice and wet, she in a steady procession slid it into her contracting asshole, cooing at the strange sensation until she almost hit that one special spot Tony exploited, she fast forwarded the video and switched it on.

"Ohhh, mmmmphhhmmmm, yeah~ there, right there~", She heard her recorded face moaned followed by the steady increase of slapping meat, the detective watched herself being assfucked, furiously rubbing herself as her vibrator lit up her pleasure point, already she was making a nice puddle between her legs.

There was an odd satisfaction watching herself getting her world rocked, the way she so easily cried during sex to empathize her hormonal buildup, and the toe-curling orgasms she melted into on that hot summer day. That familiar sensation built up between her legs as it progressed to Tony getting ready to fill her pussy, she slipped out the vibrator and spread her peach between her fingers to nestle it right back in, shoving the vibrating instrument back and forth as she was ready.

"Fuckfuuuhh, ahhh, fuck! Here it comes, here it comes you krispy creme eating bitch, I'm gonna fucking glaze that baby maker- ARRRRGHHH! ARRRRGGGHHH! FUCK!"

Rachel exploded around her toy, much the same way she had erupted around her snitch's cock before he pumped his steamy hot load into her thirsty cervix, drowning it in hot white ichor. She been thankful for morning after pills, the last thing she needed was some crook's load giving her a kid this early.

The detective scooped her feminine sap between her fingers and held it in front of her lips, she licked and suckled on the hot sap with a throaty moan as she listened to the audio, "Open up, get that that extra protein you loose slut."

She longingly rubbed herself, mewling as the sensations dispersed, ready to rewind the video again, until she heard her own struggling when he put her into the chokehold. Curiously she squeezed her own throat, rubbing furiously with renewed purpose as she listened and watched her frantic gagging mixed with Tony's gloating, "Thought you were real smart, huh? Blackmailing me, kidnapping me to be your snitch and then be a little fucking tease and think I'd let you get away with it!? You little dumb whore!"

Her head turned on her pillow as she started letting her imagination run wild, "Bitches like you need to be taught a lesson,"

She was back in the room, being choked out on the table as he pinched her nipple, then her clit, "That's what the piercings will feel like, you'll be our top little toy to rent out- but don't worry, I'll still play with you, I'll help train you baby- now, shhh, shhh, sleep for daddy."

The detective gasped frantically with fear as he closed off her airway, struggling fruitlessly as he held her firmly in place, taking deep breathes to mock the detective in his arms. Tony pinched her clit harder, dipping in his fingers to furiously finger fuck Rachel as she breathlessly cried out with a powerful orgasm that robbed her of any energy she had to resist. Her lights dimmed, she ceased her struggling and rested her had against Tony's shoulder.

Rachel sucked in her bottom lip, dipping into her honey pot slowly as she thought up the next scene. She was naked, on her knees with her own handcuffs bound behind her back. Tony was there, naked with a half-chub, he had a riding crop in hand with a smug look on his face. In a flash she was face down as he hatefucked her in the ass, spanking her reddened rear end as his balls slapped against her pussy- another flash and she was in missionary, taking his raw rampant thrusts as he twisted hoops connected to her pierced nipples.

She fingered herself just as rampant in reality, imagining her frantic sobbing and pleas for rest, but he just continued to dominate her until she was a compliant subject. There she was again, naked on all fours, a dog collar and leash being her only clothing as Tony made her crawl forward, lashing her ass to make her move faster towards the center of a room. Rachel thought back to the courtroom, the hate filled stares all those mob men gave her when they were torn apart on the stand, she imagined them all in the room, taking turns, none being so gentle.

She nearly lost it again in reality when there was a knock at the door, "Hello, detective? I'm uh, here like you asked."

Quickly Rachel shut off her computer and hid it under her bed, she wasted no time in opening her door, bare and dripping. She licked her lips as she grabbed the newest rookie from the department by the collar and slammed him against the wall in her apartment, "Jesus Chri- ma'am?"

Bobby North was a fresh out of training rookie, a young cutie aspiring to be SWAT, straight out of the Army and fit as a fiddle, or in his case, fit as a personal toy. She smacked their lips together, invading his mouth mercilessly, grinding her soaking pussy against his jeans with vigor, his hands immediately went to her ass, living out the fantasy most boys on the force could only dream of.

She pulled her head back panting, "Pants off, bed now!"

"Oh shi-" The young officer stumbled as she manhandled him over to the bed, she pushed him down and immediately went to work on unwrapping her present, "Slo-slow down ma'am!"

"Shut up and let a real woman fuck you rookie!" Rachel growled when she pulled his trousers and boxers down in one swoop, grinning as he dangled in her face. The rookie cop sat on his elbows, stunned and aroused as the detective deepthroated him in one go, going from head to base like she was a circus sword swallower. He grabbed her by the hair and groaned as she moaned around his rapidly hardening meat.

"Fuck, ah, you're just zero to a hundred!"

There was great satisfaction in the way his thighs flexed between her hands, the way he twitched in her mouth, the way he tried to keep his load from firing too early from her expert oral tongue jutsu. She sucked and slurped, fondling his balls, twisting gently, kneading between the soft flesh, until that rod started twitching in her mouth.

"Ah- fuckfuckfuckfuck- FUCK!" He groaned holding Rachel's head down on his twitching nob, firing down her throat like she was his personal firing range, lying back on her bed panting as she suckled out every drop, "Fuck…fu-mmph!"

Rachel was instantly riding his face, her hips sliding back and forth over his boyish face with desperation for sensation, "Eat me, eat me, eat me! Yes! That's it! Right there!"

Bobby tried to make sense of what she was screaming when his ears were sandwiched between her legs, but assumed she wanted his tongue to go deep sea exploring between her sizzling trench. His tongue wriggled like a worm in her saucy pussy, swimming in the carnal syrup that threatened to drown him, he grabbed onto her lushes cheeks and squeezed for support.

The detective groped her breasts, twisting and tweaking her nipples as Bobby attacked her sweet spot with fierce gusto, his tongue tip just only so far away from the sweet release she wanted so badly, she reached down and held the back of his head firmly, coaxing him deeper until he could lick the base of her sweetest spot, "Yesyesyeeees- YES!"

Pure bliss erupted between her thighs, her back arched as she waterboarded her rookie toy with nectar, tears slid down her cheeks in streams, her sex boiled with absolute lust as Bobby drank her all in. Rachel fell to the side and peppered his face with kisses, lashing her tongue out to lick up her syrup from his neck. Bobby grabbed her by the hips and pressed her down into the bed, he rammed his throbbing hard meat right down to her molten core, getting an ear pleasing squeal and went right into fucking her balls deep.

Bobby held her arms down and immediately enveloped his face in her tits, kissing, licking, and taking ahold of her sensitive nubs in his teeth. When they had first started their weekly fuck sessions, he was surprised at how far she'd take things, doing things other girls and women wouldn't contemplate, such as letting him enact on the lustful instinct of biting the nipples. He considered himself lucky to find such a willing partner

She had actually found him to be honest, he was working out when she had all of the sudden pulled him aside in the gym, initially assuming he had done something wrong in his newly acquired profession. That's when she had pulled him into a supply closet, dropped his shorts and went right to work with the magic mouth of hers, they didn't leave the closet for a solid two hours with nearly non-stop fucking. She spent him dry and tossed him her address and phone number, telling him that Wednesdays and Fridays he'd better show up or she'd have his ass, to be honest, she didn't even need to threaten him at that point.

"HARDER! HARDER!" She screamed, grabbing his ass and making him thrust her deeper to scratch her itch, "THAT'S IT BABY! THAT'S IT!"

Rachel wrapped her legs around the rookie cop's waist and squeezed tight, her spasming pussy sucked him down like a straw until he fired his load into her with three big thrusts. Both lied there, panting, covered in sweat and cum, drifting in and out of consciousness. Rachel groaned sweetly into Bobby's ear as her itch had been satisfied for the night, he lied on his side and held her close as the night drifted away.

* * *

This steamy little thing took about a week of high impact sexual typing, for my next trick, we shall examine a lucky lad with a voluptuous motor-bike cop looking for something to pass the time with, stay tuned, and stay patient. For another story category, we'll parody Battlefield 5 with a few sexual truces in that strange time of war, since no one has done it from what I've seen.


	2. Hot Black Irish Coffee

It was in the dark of the night when Detective Naomi Westford walked alone on a dim pathway in Central Park. She had just gotten off shift when her "special" informant requested that she meet him there at night to discuss the terms of what he wanted from her, saying it was a big deal that could get her the credit she needed for a promotion. Reluctantly she decided to humor him despite the shadiness of their meet up and his overall tone. She wore her suit grey suit pants and white blouse covered by her overcoat, while it wasn't too chilly she could stand to wear it now. Her suit contrasted slightly with her coal black skin, one could even say she might disappear from sight entirely if she was nude and had closed her eyes, but then that person would be racist and it is current year, therefore that person is worse than Genghis Khan.

Adding to her natural beauty was her taunt belly, tight and firm from constant exercise. Her legs were like wires leading up to the rounded thick muscle of her ass that strained ever so slightly against her pants, enough to make even a priest go "Gotdamn" when she'd saunter by, that's if they weren't busy trying to get a peak between the lovely softballs she had for breasts. She had met with this informant before and he had always delivered with some…less than pleasing requests, the first time was for her to flash him her tits, bare with no bra, the second time she had to show him her bare ass and slap it for him. While it was degrading, she had gotten over half a dozen arrests out of these indecent acts, it wasn't something she was proud of but they got her further up the ladder instead of having to spend her whole life getting to where she was now.

She arrived in a small clearing between the trees, her informant was sitting on a park bench, arms reclined back, legs spread like one of those oh so devious "manspreaders" on the subways that for some reason popped into her news recommendations. He was a tall white Irishman, not from the old country Irish but more of a third generation American with only hints of his accent instead the incoherent pure accent, he at least had the decency to shave his face. All in all he could disappear into the crowd with ease, he stood when she came into view and met her halfway from the bench.

"Almost didn't see ya there," He said with a smug little grin tugging at the corner of his cheek, "maybe you ought to wear one of dem yella vests at night."

"Go fuck yourself John," Naomi spat with a frown, she also had to tolerate these annoying little racist jokes he liked to tease her with, she guessed it was just an Irish mob thing to piss off black people especially if they were cops, "I didn't come here for the Saint Paddy stand up routine, I had a long fucking day and I'm not about to waste my time with your Guinness chugging ass."

The Irish mobster rolled his emerald colored eyes with an exasperated sigh, "I was only tugging on yer coattails, no need to be bringing out the fire lass, besides, I got something that will get you up at the big boy's table."

She gave the shifty Paddy a hard scowl for a moment, there was something about his eagerness that was offsetting for her, it was like he was just itching to feed her this bit of info, maybe he thought she was willing to part with her underwear for it. The detective crossed her arms and gestured for him to continue, he smiled like schoolyard kid getting his favorite Playboy magazine out for a quick rub session, his green eyes glinted with mischief fit for a hundred Leprechauns.

"I over-heard some of the boys that came from Brooklyn were fixing to smuggle out some ordnance o'er to the Isles from down south, but they want the good ole white powder in exchange, some IRA wannabes were looking to use dem bombs for sumthin' devious I hear, lots'a brits are gonna die thy says. Sounds bigger than the odd car theft, don't it?"

Naomi stared at the small time mobman incredulously, this was the sort of thing you go to the FBI or someone else in Homeland to tell them about, a terror attack foiled on American soil all because of her would be more than a step up the ladder it would be at the fucking top of it, "Tell me more."

She must've said that a bit too quickly, because now he was beaming at her with a smug toothy grin, "Ah, 'fraid not my sweet, this is where the bargaining begins."

"John, this is a terrorist attack we're talking about here, an international conspiracy-"

"Which is why I deserve a prize worthy of an international conspiracy, here and now." The mobster said with a smirk, he eyed Naomi from head to toe and closed the distance with her until he was just a breath away, "I want you."

The detective sneered and pushed him back with utter disgust, "I don't think so you fucking pig."

John scratched his head with mock bewildered confusion, "Oh? Then how are you going to find out where the deal's going down? Who's conducting it, where will they be stashing the bombs and the drugs, and how in the blazes are you gonna get the drop on dem without me telling you how? Ya need my full info, and there's only one way to get it sweetheart."

Detective Naomi had a tortured look on her face, this was not just a career maker but the opportunity to save a lot of lives, all she had to do was swallow her pride…among other things it seemed, in order to get this life saving info. The detective had a sickening feeling in the pit of her gut, she'd be risking her career even further by fucking her informant, not that she hadn't already risked it before with the times she flashed him, but he wanted the full real deal now, "What do you want me to do exactly?"

John's eyes lit up like Christmas tree lights, he grabbed Naomi by the arm bringing her closer despite her grunt and protesting frown, his free hand he caressed her cheek gently, "Lets start this out slow, at first."

Naomi's first thought was to find a way to knock his lights out when he laid his hand on her, but she was at a lost when he thumbed her chin to part her mouth just slightly when their lips connected. Her eyes sprung open at first with the initial shock, but she was pleasantly surprised with the gentle nature of their kiss, his lips tugged playfully on her lower lip, coaxing it into playing a little bit of tug a war. Her bottom lip was sucked between the mobster's lips, being subjected to his teeth pinning it between each other and gently grinding her flesh.

John's hands roamed her back and held her firmly against him, he slipped past the coat, grabbing a handful of her ass with his free arm wrapped around the small of her back. Naomi stifled a shamefully pleased moan, she felt a pang of heat in her core from the way John made out with her, she wanted it yet didn't want it at the same time, the taboo and indecision made her sex spark with heated lust.

The man parted his lips from Naomi's and attacked her neck instead, kissing along her pulse, pursing his lips and sucking on the smooth delicate flesh until she moaned. His hands found her belt, unbuckling it with ease, he swiftly unbutton, unzipped, and shoved her pants down her thighs. Naomi's cheeks flushed even though he could not see it, her toned legs lead up to her thick hips and ass like an upside-down V, her green low rise thong panties reached her upper waist whilst managing to barely cover her brown pussy.

Naomi could feel her sex getting wetter while exposed to the calm temperate air, she mewled feeling John's fingers attentively raked down her toned belly, a sharp inhale briefly showed her ribs as his fingers brushed between the helm of her G-string panties. His hand along the small of her back ventured down and greedily grabbed a handful of her thick dark ass, he groped and thumbed her asscrack curiously, "A G-string? Naughty, now, are we? You been fucking someone on the force?"

"Shut the hell up." She growled, no she hadn't been mixing business with pleasure, she wasn't a total whore like detective Rachel May, fucking three rookies at a time or from what she's heard, all at once. She wore the G-string because it was light in the recent summer's heat and it was somewhat stimulating to wear scanty clothing under her suit.

"No need to spit fire darling, why don't you kick off those bothersome clothes, live a little, give us a little show. Stand in just your undies honey." John stepped back, unbuttoning his own shirt in a deliberate slow manner. Naomi reluctantly agreed, kicking off her shoes and socks, wriggling out of her pants with each foot, she unbuttoned her shirt quickly and slid it off with her jacket, the quicker this happened the better.

John whistled lowly at the sight of the detective's near nakedness, her bra kept her girls flushed against her chest, a bit of breast overlapping the green fabric, the sweat on her smooth skin glistened in the moonlight, but the dark wet spot in her panties made him lick his lips, "Loving your chocolate mint theme."

"Go choke on some Lucky Charms!" She said with her arms folded underneath her breasts.

"No need to get all touchy, just a bit of bedroom talk. Now twerk your ass for me, show us what you've got."

With a grimace she turned away from him, arching her back slightly, she bent over and shook her ass, letting the thick assmeat flail and clap together, she glanced back to see him rubbing the crotch of his pants, getting off on her degradation, watching her shake her ass for him like she was some sort of attention starved slutty teen. He whistled lowly and gave her ass a firm slap, watching the flesh rippling with every movement, the sweat of her body glistening in the moonlight, "You can do better than that, really twerk for that info."

With hands on her knees Naomi shook her like she was begging for money, both luscious dark cheeks wiggled in the nighttime air, she shook her hips from side to side and had even planted her hands on the ground to further entertain the crook that held her career making info over her head, "You can stop that sweet cheeks, I see what you're packing now."

His hands felt along her waist, finding their way again to her irresistible round ass, both hands could barely contain so much flesh between their fingers, he sniffed along her collar, relishing the way she trembled before him. With ease he unclasped her bra with two fingers, tossing aside the green apparel with disregard, her small Hershey Kisses colored nipples were erect, aroused from his gentle touches as his hands weighed her breasts, kneading them with care.

"W-will you hurry up already," She growled out, the dark wet spot on her panties growing bigger, "I don't want to be out this late, someone could come jogging past us."

"Then they'll see me fucking you sore, we'll take as long as I want to, and besides, you're gonna want to stay when we get busy." His left hand slipped right between her womanhood and G-string, his middle finger stroked along from clit to base before entering her like a battering ram. Naomi's knees turned to jell as she fell against John, her womanly frame was small compared to the broad-shouldered man, her tits against his chest, "Easy now sweetheart, I'm just getting started."

"Mmm-nggghh," Naomi clamped her eyes shut and pursed her lips, his finger was huge, and it explored her insides with no shame, hitting her in spots that caused her ow arousal to slide down her thighs. John's index finger joined his middle finger, digit by digit they roamed, swirling about and prodding deeper until they found her magic spot, "Guh! Oh, ngggh-"

John whispered in her ear in warm huskily voice, "Don't cum from just a friendly little poke, I haven't even begun to stick you."

"F-fuck you!" She whimpered, his fingers started to rub and pitter patter her G-spot, they left her wanting, being dragged out digit by digit until the came rushing back in and poked her sweet spot, "Ahhh! Ohh, fuck!"

"Oh you will, you will fuck me until you're writhing in the dirt begging for this dick." In an instant he started to rapidly finger fuck her, his knuckles meeting the base of her dripping cunt, the G-string was now soaked in the detective's juices, sliding down to her knees. John grasped Naomi by the back of her neck and pulled her head back so he could see her twisting expression of pleasure and pain, her whimpering accompanied by the wet slapping of flesh to flesh made his cock throb in his pants, "You look about ready to cum already, don't you fucking dare, you don't have permission to cum, beg for it, beg you little fucktoy. No info if you fucking cum."

Naomi hissed and heaved, the threat of going through all of this for nothing hung in her mind, the humiliation of a common street thug pushing her to the limits like this was almost unbearable, "Please- please let me-"

"Fucking louder bitch, louder!" He finger thrusted her harder, his thumb pressed on her clit and rubbed it clockwise madly, her toes curled and tears flowed freely as she used all her will power to keep from cumming.

"PLEASE! PLEASE LET ME CUM! OH FUCK!"

"And what do I fucking get then, eh?" He growled in her ear with hot breath, "Here I am fingering you til you wanna cum, what do I get?"

"I'LL SUCK YOUR DICK- JUST PLEASE!" She cried desperately, fighting the tingling feeling in her cunt, the erection of her nipples, and the nigh overwhelming urge to explode from her streaming crotch.

"Fire away."

Pure bliss overwhelmed Naomi. With a shrill scream she came shaking madly, spraying like a shotgun all over John's hand, her eyes halfway rolled backwards, and a hoarse moan escaped her lips. John smashed his lips against the detective's and dominated her tongue, holding her head steady as he pressed down on her clit roughly.

Like a dog she panted, eyes lolling as she started to come back down to Earth though she found herself still being supported by the crook that wouldn't stop fingering her. She felt third finger squeeze its way through and her nails dug into John's shoulders, her pussy was being stretched to accommodate it, in unison they pumped her pussy in a fast steady rhythm, she was quickly finding that edge once more.

John removed all three fingers from Naomi's gaping pussy, her juices flowed outrageously freely, she was already a shaking wreck and he intended to use that to his advantage. He held up his soaked fingers and made Naomi smell them, "Lick these clean and do it quick."

Not wanting to force John into threatening her info once more, the detective with reluctance stuck her tongue out and tasted her own salty sweet cum, her eyes were shut as she tried to take a finger in her mouth.

"No, you look me in the fucking eyes, you lick and suck my hand clean, but you also look at me." He said tightening his grip on her neck.

With a bit of fearfulness she lapped up his palm, keeping eye contact as she slurped finger after finger in complete arousing humiliation. He must've been satisfied because he dove face first right into her breasts, latching onto a teat and sucking it with aggression, his palm flat against her pussy and rubbing manically. Naomi tried to get her breath caught but the sudden feeling of teeth grinding her chocolate teat made the woman cry out in painful bliss. His fingers found purchase back in Naomi's free flowing cunt like a glove, they abused her G-spot as john nipped on both of her teats, grinding the little pieces of flesh between his teeth.

"Fuck! Oh man, oh ma-fuck!" Naomi cried as John rubbed her G-spot clockwise and tugged her tits hard, he released her fleshy breasts and fell to a knee, motorboating his face against Naomi's fragile womanhood.

The detective's eyes crossed at the feeling of john's tongue wriggling like a worm, it went both clock and counter clockwise, coaxing forth all the juice that could delight him, his hands reached around and spread her asscheeks wide to give purchase for two fingers to give the detective some anal stimulation. She held his head against her snatch, panting like a bitch in heat, "Oh baby, like that, eat that pussy like that!"

John ate like a starving man, making sure that she'd be pushed to her brink for further torture, this tease had a lot of making up to do for leading him on every time he requested a short flash, what she didn't realize is that he was scouting her out for this very occasion where he'd fuck her stupid.

Naomi shuddered and pressed his face against her pussy harder, "Oh, oh- right there- right there! I'm- c-cumming!"

There was no time to stop her as her spray covered him, John wiped his face whilst holding the detective upright from her legs, it appeared she could hardly handle an orgasm without feeling light-headed. He pulled her down and over his knee, her thick dark ass was in the air when his hand came down on a thick cheek, provoking a yelp from her, he brought his hand down again and again until he was certain to be an outline of his handprint on her jiggling ass, "You did not have permission to cum you little slut, I'll give you this little warning otherwise I ain't talking!"

Naomi mewled rubbing her sore asscheek and burning pussy, looking up at John with an embarrassed apologetic face, he didn't let her speak before his cock dangled down in front of her like a halfhard slab of salami. She stared dumbstruck at the pulsating rod of veiny meat in front of her, "I- you want me too-"

"I want you on all fours, and I want you to slobber all over it before you suck it down, start with those balls first, suck them down." He had kicked off his shoes and shimmied his legs from his jeans, his cock and balls hanging low in Naomi's face, her nose wrinkled from the sight, she gulped with disgust. There was a wave of humiliation that washed over her when she smelled his masculine musk, the scent made her cunt burn with lust even with a gentle breeze chilling her juices that covered her inner thighs.

She stuck her tongue out and lashed the pink sack, recoiling from the salty taste at first, she begrudgingly flattened her tongue and got a full on taste of his salty spermbag. Naomi flailed her tongue underneath the warm sack and opened her mouth wide to suck in the bag of meat, massaging it with her tongue whilst suckling on it.

"Oh yeaaaah, suck on it just like that," John sat his hot throbbing cock on the detective's forehead, her mouth suckled his nuts with her warm saliva, her tongue treated him to a delicate wriggling massage. He tapped his nob on her forehead, getting both of her chocolatey brown eyes to stare up at him with indignation and disgust, he was going to enjoy making her choke, "Time for the main course, slobber my cock good."

Naomi spat out John's balls with a pant, her sex was glistening and begging for this thick cock to stretch it into his personal fleshlight, it grew harder with every perverse humiliating thought that crossed the young blooded detective's mind as she pressed her lips against the base of his cock and slide her tongue around it. She slid her pink tongue upwards along his hot pulsing meat, Naomi kept eye contact with John, her body shivered with that perversely smug grin on his face, she flickered her tongue at the tip to get a deep moan from the mobster. Her tongue slid around the salty pre-cum covered head, she herself moaned inadvertently at its salty sweet taste, her tongue slipped to the underside and tickled the split glands with her tongue's tip.

"I taste good, don't I? Get a good taste of that fuckstick." John grabbed a fistful of her hair and pulled her onto his cock, hitting the back of her throat and forcing the detective to gag, "Suck like you mean it."

Naomie submitted and suckled on his pink pulsing dickhead, swallowing little gulps of his pre-cum mixed in her excess spit, she wanted him to cum quickly so she could get hat she needed and hopefully never have to remember this humiliating episode, though the deeper carnal side of her just wanted to feel his cock twitch in her mouth and fill her belly with his hot white goo. She opened her mouth wider, sliding her plump lips along his veiny cock, sucking until her cheeks were flush against his meat, her eyes watering excessively.

John slid her head back and forth halfway down his shaft, he relished that leaning over to give her thick black ass a resounding smack, she stifled a cry with his cock in her gullet but nevertheless kept on sucking. His grasped her hair with both hands, pulling the cocksucking detective further down his shaft, he saw her eyes flicker worriedly for a moment, making his cock twitch slightly, "I'm going to floss your throat."

"GULKH! GULKH! MMMM-PFT-KULLLK!" Naomi struggled to breathe with the fast thrusting, spittle flew and streamed down her neck as John fucked her face with no regard if Naomi drowned in her own spit or suffocated on his dick, he had even pinched her nose shut as he felt himself reach the end of his rope, "WULK! KKAAAALK-PFFT-"

John slid from her throat but still fucked her mouth in shorter strokes, his head twitched rapidly on top of Naomi's tongue, "Here it fucking comes, don't waste a single drop, you earned every bit!"

He fired a thick ropey strand into Naomi's mouth, followed by three other big spurts, John came out from her mouth completely and jacked his cock to fire three more ropey stands all over the ebony woman's face. Feeling the bubbling salty goo in her mouth Naomi instinctively swallowed it in two big gulps, she scooped up the strands on her face and sucked them down greedily. The woman's pussy boiled like a crockpot, she forgot about her job, the info, and the humiliation, she lunged forward to wrap her lips back around his dickhead.

"Woah, hoho, look at you taking the initiative." Honestly John was pleasantly surprised with the enthusiastic cock sucking coming from Naomi, she furiously suckled and wriggled her tongue for more of his salty goodness, for him to get stiff once more, "I haven't even stuck your cunt and already you're my personal bitch, you just want to be fucked rough, don't you?"

Naomi hummed hungrily in her reply shoving her hands between her legs to play with herself, she fingered and rubbed frantically to alleviate her inferno of lust. A smile creeped across her lips as John grew harder in her mouth, she popped of his cock and with wet frantic kisses she covered his dickhead with her spit, "Fuck me, please fuck me, fuck me!"

John forced her to lie down flat, he pulled her hips back and pressed his dickhead into her folds before thrusting down deep to get that ear pleasing scream. He grabbed her by the ankles and with no restraint he dove deep into her slick tight pussy, "You like my fat cock you slut? You want me to fuck you raw?"

"Fuck me! Fuck me you Paddy fuck!" She cried with tears streaming down her face, the sexual agony being too much as she descended into sobbing, gladly feeling every inch of John's cock stretch her pussy, hitting her cervix like a battering ram demanding entry into her baby maker. Her toes curled as he pushed her legs back farther to angle himself to go deeper, his teeth bit down on her breasts and ravaged her meaty orbs until they bruised to his dental outline. One of his hands slipped between them and forced three fingers into her tight asshole, forcing each digit through to wiggle around to match her frantic wailing, her nails dug into his back, her legs squeezed around his waist as he fucked her recklessly.

John smothered her cries with his hand as he didn't want anyone interrupting him breaking the detective, she wasn't leaving her tonight as the same woman, she was going to be his personal cocksleeve by the time he was done with her. His balls frantically slapped up against her fine ass with a "clop, plop, plop" in a steady rhythm, he grasped the grass behind Naomi as he planted his knees and drilled into her cervix, and with one great thrust he groaned with his cock flooding her womb with his fresh hot load, "That's, that's it! Fucking take it!"

Naomi screamed with her back arching, she flopped back down spasming like she was have a seizure around John's still throbbing cock, its fiery hot load oozing past his veiny meat and down Naomi's buttcheeks. Her eyes were rolled to the back of her head, her mouth frothing with spit, yet John still fucked her spasming cunt until his cock stopped firing its thick load. John withdrew his fuckstick and slapped it against Naomi's gaping pussy, pleased with his work of art dribbling out of her folds, he rolled her onto her side and slapped her ass, "Right into that fucking oven you cumslut, I hope you didn't think that was all, I ain't done with your fine piece of ass-"

In her state of complete of orgasmic bliss, he fished around her pockets and withdrew her handcuffs with the key. John laid her semi-conscious body face down and cuffed her hands together tightly, he pulled her ass up to her knees and propped it up as he went over to his clothes. If she had searched him before, she would've found two bumpy vibrators, a bottle of lube, and three smaller vibrating eggs, and one roll of tape.

Naomi came down from her high to the sound of tape, something being applied to her tits, she moved her hands only to feel the familiar cold metal of her handcuffs, only on the wrong side of them. She tried to sit up, but she was held face down and gasped as a cold substance and warm fingers prodded her asshole, "FUCK! J-John!"

The Mobster applied the thick lube to Naomi's asshole, "Who's bitch are you?"

Naomi's eyes widened as she laid eyes on the two toys meant for her, "John- wait-"

Slap!

"Ow!" Naomi cried as she felt his palm strike her ass, it came down again on her other cheek to get another cry from her, "Please! Stop!"

John pressed his nose against Naomi's ear, his fingers digging into her asshole, "I asked you, who's bitch are you?"

Naomi bit down on her lower lip when his hand came down again and made her ass sting, "I'M YOUR BITCH! I'M YOUR BITCH!"

John grabbed for his pants pocket and pilfered a dog collar, he clipped it around Naomie's neck, it read "John's Fucktoy", next her took the biggest, bumpiest, vibrator and spread open her asscheeks, "That's right you're my bitch, my dear little Fucktoy, you and me are going to be getting real close for now on."

Naomi croaked as she felt the phallic object breach her unused asshole, it stung and reshaped her asshole to accommodate its girth. Naomi nearly fainted when the machine started buzzing inside her anal cavity, her pussy was instantly on fire and welcoming to the second vibrator. He grasped her by the nape of her neck and had her watch the second synthetic dick slide into her sex craving cunt, she looked up at him with pleading eyes, but reared her head back when her lovebox buzzed to life from the toy. There she was on her back, spasming from two fake cocks filling her holes, John held up his remote for the egg vibrators, setting them to a comfortably high level and watched with smugness as the detective came again, and again, and again from the toys.

Naomi writhed in bliss, her tits and clit buzzed, her pussy was overflowing with juices mixed with cum sprayed from her like a hydrant, and her asshole only made it all the more intense. Her tongue lolled and her eyes rolled, but they fixed themselves on John's half chub when he sat her thick ass up, "Look at the mess you made again, suck my dick clean, Fucktoy."

Naomi glanced up with a humiliated plea, her body was on fire from sensation, yet all he did was smack her cheek with his sticky cock, "It's not going to suck itself."

Lust won out over defiance as she greedily gobbled down his cum covered cock, she fervently sucked and licked his whole cock clean, sucking the excess residue that had glistened over his sack. John patted her head and forced her face back down, he palmed the bases of her vibrators and rotated both of them in opposite directions getting a shrill shriek accompanied with a spray from Naomi's abused cunt.

He removed the vibrator in her pussy, holding her hips upright his cock found its place back in its newly conquered domain, John pulled Naomi up by the hair and whispered in her ear, "Twerk your ass Fucktoy, just like that, just like that, earn your creampie."

Naomi moaned hoarsely as she shook her ass with gusto, she tugged and pulled John's cock with the motion of her hips, getting a drawn-out moan from the mobster. He wrapped an arm around her neck and gently squeezed, his other arm held Naomi's waist back, flushing her ass against his hips as he and the ass vibrator worked in tandem to give her one last earth-shattering orgasm. John squeezed tighter around Naomi's neck until she couldn't easily breathe, she gasped like a fish and felt her core bubbling like a cauldron, "Work for it, Fucktoy, work for that air, you'll feel really good when he fucking cum, work for it you cumslut!"

Her desperate panting hastened into silent cries as she felt it coming, her pussy sucked on John's cock suddenly and exploded with her feminine cum, her toes curled with her feet, her legs shook savagely, Naomi's world spun as the lights went dim and the hot spasming of John's thick ropes of cum once more drowned her womb. Naomi slumped with spittle sputtering from her mouth, John moaned and grunted into her ear with every hard thrust into her baby baking oven, his hips slowed down from the rapid slapping into her jiggly ass.

John moaned with satisfaction, his cum bubbled forth from Naomi's pussy like a stream, he was certain the detective was out cold for now, nothing like a little autoerotic asphyxiation to end their evening together. He gently moved a bit of hair from her face and pecked the side of her head, he couldn't be unnecessarily rough with his new toy, she had to be rewarded for pleasing her new master. John lifted the cuffed unconscious detective over his shoulder, playfully slapping her ass for a final time, "Let's go home."

* * *

It was nearly midday when Naomi woke up on a bed that wasn't her own, she was still cuffed, sore, but an overwhelming sense of dread filled her being when she laid eyes on John sitting next to her without clothes on. She didn't say a word as she desperately tried to reason her way out of this nightmare, until she heard the recorded sounds of her sucking on his cock, the TV screen mounted on the all showed her begging for him to fuck her.

"It doesn't take a genius to figure out how our relationship has changed, Fucktoy." John said as he cuffed her chin, string her down as he gestured to the screen, "I show these to your friends, your career is over with and you end up in jail when I tell them you whorred yourself out for your cases. Get the gist? This is what's going to happen, you'll put my rivals away, you get the good girl brownie points, fancy awards, but you're also going to be my personal fucktoy, no other guy is going to touch you, only me."

Naomi couldn't meet his gaze as she realized how easily he had tricked her into becoming his pocket bitch, she begrudgingly nodded to their new arrangements. In a show of submitance she sat back on her heels and bent over, her lips finding the head of his cock to plant a gentle kiss, getting twitch from his hardening meat, "I'll do it, just let me go home after this, I start shift soon."

John rifled his fingers through her hair and pushed his hardening cock into her relenting mouth, "Then we'll need to speed things up, I got all that you need printed already, you'll get it after I fuck your brains out."

Almost immediately Naomi's pussy started to make wet spot on the bed, her head bobbed up and down John's cock leisurely, her tongue flailed along his underside in serpentine patterns, her lips suctioned until her cheeks outlined his fuckstick. She'd gag every now and again but she made no attempt to have him slow down, she hummed with the back of her throat to send sensations all around his head.

John pulled out of her and laid her head flat on the pillows, his thumbs spreads her slightly gaping pussy wide until he filled her to the brim again. His elbows cuffed the backs of her knees perfectly, he started at a steady rhythm, he watched his submissive Fucktoy's face twist into pleasure, she whined when he struck deep into her core like a jackhammer, "Who's bitch are you? Who's fucking bitch are you!?"

Naomi cried out with euphoric pleasure as he pressed her further into the bed, "YOUR BITCH! I'M YOUR BITCH!"

He grasped her round her asscheeks and lifted, John lied on his back, allowing Naomi to rest her full weight on his cock and drive down even deeper as she rode him cowgirl style, "Say it louder Fucktoy, say it fucking louder!"

"I'M YOUR BITCH! I'M YOUR FUCKING BITCH!" Naomi cried as she was bounced up and down John's fiery cock, her pussy started to contract around him sooner than it had before, she started cumming willy with her body spasming uncontrollably, John flipped the over then had her face own once more as he once more plundered her pussy from behind. He grabbed her by the hair and had her orgasm twisted face pointing directly at one of the hidden cameras he had in the room, her dog collar name tag flailing boldly between her large breasts.

"Get ready for the big load Fucktoy, I wanna see your face when I nut in you again!" His hips slapped furiously against her ass, he grasped a handful of her breast and brutalized it between his fingers as his dick swelled inside of Naomi's boiling pussy. The detective's eyes crossed and nearly rolled to the back of her head when that familiar hot lava filled her womb once more, her cry of release rebounded in the room and without John holding her up she fell against the bed carelessly.

John was impressed with himself as his newly acquired fucktoy twitched on the bed, she had been broken faster than he had anticipated yet even then she wasn't properly broken in, there was still some work to do in that regard. Casually he lifted up her head and cleaned his cock off by skullfucking the semiconscious detective, he uncuffed her and held his new bottom bitch against his chest as he thought up on how he'd use her to reign in the other sexy rising star that busted up the Italians and subjugate her too.

* * *

Well I had this steamy idea come out of nowhere and decided that I'd link the first story with this one, make it into a little mini-series for your fapping pleasure. Also, please no comments on dialogue that may seem "offensive", offense is taken not given, and I really doubt I need a sensitivity reader for porn, its not meant to be seen by the "polite" society anyways, only by us degenerates.


End file.
